


Project: Teen Galahad.

by Prince_of_Queenswoman



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Gazelle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prosthetic legs, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Queenswoman/pseuds/Prince_of_Queenswoman
Summary: Eggsy, official 16 year old angsty teenager with homesick issues due to protocol, faces a new reality after a failed honeypot mission leaves him drugged in sick bay and missing his legs. Harry now King Arthur, takes Eggsy under his umbrella to look after as guardian.





	1. Chapter 1

His memory was foggy, his throat was dry and his body, numb.

-“Is there anything ye need?”

-“…Sum water…”

He nodded and left. Silence except for the faint beeping of his heart monitor and other machinery. He stared at the ceiling for a while wondering what the hell happened. He doesn’t recall a thing. Did he finish the mission? His mind filled with questions that needed answers.

-“Galahad.”, didn't take him too long to come back with a glass of water, filled almost over-the-edge.

-“Fanks, Mer…”, he took the glass and drank it as if it was a shot of Tequila or Scotch.

After practically inhaling his water, he opened his mouth to ask about the numbness in his lower half until a voice, soft yet worried coming from outside the bay, knocked on the door.

-“Merlin? May I come in?”

It was Roxy. Eggsy wasn't aware of how relieved he was after knowing she was around.

-“Yes, ye may, Lancelot.”

She opened the doors and walked inside to see young Unwin awake.

-“Rox! C’mere n’ gimme a hug!”, he turned to her slowly and extended his arms.

It carefully coordinated by Lancelot’s behalf to not hurt or to even try as much as possible.

-“I was so worried for you.”  
  
-“Aww, how cute of y’.”  
  
-“I'm serious, Eggsy!”

-“Alright, alright!”

He punched her arm playfully and got his bewildered blonde hair ruffled to hell and beyond in return.

-“Oh, come on.”  
-“Anything hurt?”  
-“Can't feel my legs but ‘side that’, ‘m okay.”

She frowned and looked at Merlin. He wasn’t prepared to hear about his accident.

-“About that, lad… There's something ye must know.”

-“Wot’s wrong?”

He hesitated to speak. Eggsy’s eyes were wide and curious, he asked again.

-“From yer, last mission, which ye should not have attended, claimed yer body more than as a scar.”

He moved the sheets covering Eggsy’s lower body as if to make a much deeper point. He stared at the nothingness that was supposed to be his legs. That's when the memories shot back at him.

A party, full of rich and powerful blokes and birds from different parts of the world. Failed honeypot mission. Was drugged. Lancelot nowhere to be seen and Merlin typing away on his ear. It's all he remembers.

His expression dropped, he puzzled his face in nonchalant mode and with a hint of angst, he said:

-“Leave.”

-“Eggsy-”

His face remained nonchalant but his eyes, currently in a crystal form.

-“Y’ll know when ta come back.”

Roxy didn't dare leave his side and Merlin? That's one whole different case.

-“‘m asking politely. Don't make me angry for it.”

Roxy decided to play first. She squeezed the back of his neck and left.

-“I'm not leaving, Eggsy. Pull yourself together.”

His eyes shift mechanically, his voice a deadly whisper that would make a lesser man scared shiteless.

-“Tha’s fokin’ rich coming from y’. This is anotha issue in me life. A serious one ‘s a matter of fact n’, y’ want me ta pull my shite together? You can piss off!”

Tears were crawling down his cheeks, greenish blue/ blue-ish green (Idk man, I think they're green in general but I don't wanna start a war for those who say are blue.) pupils tilted to another direction.

No one said this was going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Headquarters of Kingsman Tailors somewhere around Savile Row, our beloved back-from-the-dead-super-badass-senior-spy-currently-King-Arthur Harry Hart (xD perfect description.) finished debriefing a low-risk mission involving a drug ring.

He had a little time to finish signing a few documents he’d been ignoring for the last few days until his thoughts started to remove themselves from work and onto Eggsy.

-“Christ.”

Blond/brown (people draw him blond but wiki says it's brown. Wiki, shut your trap.) hair, neatly styled with the hint to imitate Harry’s. Perfectly seducing eyes, easy to make any woman jealous. Lips, pink and sinful, made to be kissed...

His pen made dark splotches on the page, minutes passed by and the silence surrounded him. He got up, clicked his pen and closed the folder.

-“What is wrong with you, Hart?”

He rubbed his eye in frustration. His worries grown over the past weeks. Wouldn't hurt to see if he’s still sleeping, right?…

As if the Devil or God was listening, his comm linked to Merlin’s audio feed.

-“Arthur, I have news.”  
-“Speak.”  
-“Galahad's awake.”  
-“I'll be there soon.”  
-“I don’t think-”

He wasn’t listening he already left the Round Table Room and made his way downstairs.

-“Andrew, watch over the shop. If any of the agents arrive, tell them I’ll be back soon.

-“Yes sir.”  
  
He opened the door to Fitting Room 1, walked in, closed the door and placed his hand firmly on the mirror until arriving at the tubes. He got off, practically ran to sick bay and was refused entry.

-“Merlin, I’m going in there. It’s been too long.”

-“Sir, we can’t let ye in. Agent Galahad has become aggressive. He’s going to be neutralised.”

-“You can’t do that without my agreement!”

Harry had the upper hand in the argument and with that, Merlin let him in but set his watch in Sleeping Dart mode. 

The room was pitch black but he could make out the outline of Eggsy's body. He was shaking and curled up. Soft sniffs making Harry's heart shrivel up.

-“Eggsy?..”  
-“Fuck o-off..”

He approached slowly.

-“Go away...I don’t want ta see anyone.”

He approached once more but stepped back when he heard a yelp. He looked down to his oxfords and saw JB. 

-“JB..?”

He turned around on the bed and quickly scooped up JB in his arms.

-“Wot did y’ do to ‘im?..”

-“I didn’t intend on stepping on his paw. He wasn’t visible.”

-“Woteva’.”

He had seen better days. His hair was disastrous, he had rings around his sockets. Dry tear tracks marked his cheeks and his legs...God, he must be absolutely broken inside.

-“Dear Boy..”, he reached for the back of his neck and squeezed.

“I’m glad you’re awake.”

  
-“What’s going on?”

-“Harry’s with Eggsy. Armed if there’s sudden movement.”

The feed shows them having a conversation. JB is curled up in Eggsy’s lap fast asleep now. He’s trying to get through him. Small smile, less attitude. He’s opening up to Harry's presence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last notes.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour passed, Eggsy was barely calm and very little accepting of his surroundings.

-“How do you feel?”

-“I have nufin ta feel, ‘Arry. Me world has burned.”

With that comment, for the first time, Harry couldn’t see anything beyond his eyes. He couldn’t hear his thoughts.

-“You haven’t lost everything. We’re all still here.”

-“Tha’s not enough. It’s not fun walkin' around like a fookin' teenager? We deal with more shite than wot any adult! It’s fookin’ painful n’ I hate it!”

-“Eggsy, is there anything I can do for you?”

-“Since y’ asked so kindly, protect the Kingsmen, ‘Arry. Tha's one fin.”

-“I meant a more personal request.”  
Suddenly and very quietly, with fragile eyes, he asked:

-“Could y' let me see me mum n’ Daisy?..”  
It dawned onto him, the weight of the question crushing his arms and shoulders. A scale leaning out of balance. Leaving catastrophic outcomes to-

-“Arry?”

-“I must leave, Eggsy.”  
Of course he wasn’t going to say yes.

-“Woteva'.”

-“I’m terribly sorry, I do wish-”  
“Nah, ‘s okay. Y’ got finks ta do. Don’t want y’ stressed out more than wot I did already.”

A frown was painted across Harry's face before turning on his heels to leave. He couldn’t answer the question without making him suffer.

-“At least, y’ still with me, JB.”  
After walking out from the Sick Bay, his mind forced him back to the question showing Harry his counterpart crushed under the question.  
Harry's POV:

~“Can I really do that for him or will I be heartless? Can I make him suffer more offering silence?”~

I wanted for Eggsy to be okay but at what cost? What in the bloody hell do I do, Damn it? This isn’t just anyone. It’s the young man who I once helped achieve his potential, he's the young man I made candidate, he’s the child Lee Unwin. An honourable man who's sacrifice will always be remembered. He saw me die.

-“Merlin.”

Merlin's voice came in through the comm instantly.

-“Yes, Sir?”

-“Schedule a meeting around 09:00 tomorrow. We will be discussing Agent Galahad's state of condition.”

-“Yes, Sir.”

He took off his glasses and disconnected from the world for a while.

~“Where did I go wrong with that boy?”~

~“Not from where he started.”~

It was Lee.

~“I need y’ to do sumfin for me.”~  
I nodded, letting him know I was listening.

~“Protect him from da Darkest Days ta come.”~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im ma try to upload a chapter when I can instead of weekly. I'm getting more and more creative. Im so sorry it's only one chapter instead of two.


	4. “For his safety”

Just like Lee asked, here was Harry, waiting for the last of agents to report for meeting. If he’s going to take action, it must be now.

-“Tristan, Bors. Take your seats. We shouldn’t delay our meeting.”

They took their places quietly.

-“Gentlemen, glasses on.”

Chairs that were empty are now taken by holographic beings of the Knights.

-“Merlin, if you would.”

-“About Galahad's health, his body, besides from his unexplainable manipulation tae a younger self, has lost his legs.”

Two pictures can be seen, a before and after. His before was quite heavy. His bones had snapped perfectly, revealing the bottom end and flesh which blood stained his torn out trousers like a sort of fountain along small cuts that decorated his cheek and forehead making Gawain and Tristan cringe in silent at the photo.

-“And this is him after.”

He was pale, connected to an oxygenator, his body lost muscle, gained some facial hair and fresh little cuts were closing up. His legs had healed up faster than expected from just two to three weeks.

It was Lancelot’s moment to give a little sigh of guilt and pity.

-“He had woken recently and while we do have visual and auditory physical proof along video transmission, we don’t have his version due tae memory failure.”

Roxy's POV:  
-“Excuse me, Merlin but may I ask you something?”

All the attention went from Merlin to me quite quickly. Perhaps some had the same question as I did.

-“Concerns about Galahad’s health or his outcome in the mission?”

-“A mix of both.”

-“Go on.”

-“I understand that the sole reason of this meeting was to let us know of Eggsy’s wellness but I question the following: If there’s an unexpected event with the staff and can’t watch over Eggsy, who’s going to watch over his progress in recovery?”

Murmurs could be heard around the table. This is going to be a controversial topic in all the branches of Kingsman Tailors.

Harry's POV:

-“Settle down, gentlemen. The question that Lancelot has made is of great deal and has an answer.”

From the end of the table, Bors asked:  
-“And that would be?”

-“If said event occurred, and agent of Galahad’s preference will be assigned with the recovery datalog and guardianship of such. He will not be permitted to leave the residence without the guardian and any encounter with friends and or family must be prevented.”

A little pause was made for the information to be taken in.

-“There will be events where the Lab staff won’t be available due to research for a cure or the psychologist will be attending Galahad’s case for 40 to 60 minutes once or perhaps twice a week.”

Palamedes whispered a “Fair point.” to Gaheris across the table.

-“Past kings of the organization would have demanded instant transplants or prosthetics just to send them back to the field in a week, He will be attending physical therapy so then later on, he can be green-lighted.”

The topic went on for two hours. Even after the meeting was over; It was still being discussed. Agents were reaching dead ends or open theories which weren’t all the greatest to hear but something had to be done about it.

Harry was already making arrangements with the staff along Merlin's help. He was updated every three hours with a report.

-“Harry, relax. Ye're going tae tire yerself out.”

-“I know but I must continue. I can’t relax now.”

-“Harry. Harry, look at me.”

His whiskey colored eye locked onto Merlin’s tiredly.

-“Harry, go home. Go to bed.”

 

The Lab’s staff already taken initiative on the research and the psychologist took Lancelot's reports along other resources to plan out his visits. The week went on until Sunday arrived. This would be the last reunion about Eggsy until further notice.

 

-“Gentlemen, this is the last reunion focused around Agent Galahad. I will be taking yer suggestion since our King isn’t available at the moment. Now, let’s hear what ye got.”

Kay and Bors suggested Straightjacket. With the explanation of “In case he had a sudden aggression attack, we wouldn’t be able to use any physical weapons or his hands.”

-“That’s a little overkill..”, muttered Lancelot under her breath.

Percival suggested electric shock collar but that wasn’t going anywhere good.

-“Jesus Christ.”, was all Merlin said.

-“Wrist restraints?”

-“Like hancuffs? Gareth , this isn’t a prison. It’s a spy organization!”

Many things were suggested but very few of them had an actual explanation of use. An hour went by, the suggestions were being rejected or had an equal amount of approval. Everyone wanted to leave already out of frustration.

-“This is the last one. Everyone who approves of the Straightjacket, raise yer hand.”

It started slowly. Lamorak, Bors and Kay raised their hands up first. Then Percival, Palamedes and Gareth along Gawain, Bedivere and Geraint. Gaheris and Tristan had a last minute agreement and said yes but there was a hand missing. 

-“Lancelot?”

I sighed. -“While I might think it’s somewhat overkill, it seems to be the only one that’s reasonable. Upvote for the Straightjacket.”

-“Thank ye for yer time, gents. King Arthur will take it from here.”

With that, they were dismissed.

—In a flat, located somewhere around London—

-“Mum...?”

-“Yes, Daisy?”

-“Where’s Eggy?”

I stopped drawing and stared at her right in the eyes. The silence was painful and dangerous. I couldn’t lie.

-“I-I don’t know, luv...”

I picked her up and smooched her forehead.

-“ ‘S he not coming back?...”

-“Wot? Daisy, don’t say tha’!”

-“But wot if he does?..”

Tears were streaming down her little cheeks making Michelle’s heart shatter.

{-“God please watch over me babes... Don’t let ‘em get hurt..”}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. This is a little bit longer than usual. That's fine, more plot. Now, characters who are in the tags will make an appearance but not instantly. They'll blend in. Gazelle has a part in this story which maybe you'll think it's very cliché but that's okay to some people. I hope you're still interested. It keeps me going. Bye. :3


	5. “A little bit of joy”

It was Monday, early in the morning and Eggsy was already furious. He was leaving the physical therapy department in the HQ with the help of Lancelot and JB running around them when he was told about the undignified events on Sunday.

-“...Are you fokin’ serious? A straightjacket!? ‘Arry, that’s not helpful at all!”

-“I agree with you, that reunion was disturbing and had a word will every single one of them but unfortunately, we can’t make you prosthetics immediately, Eggsy.”

-“Why ‘s tha’, Sir?

-“Well Lancelot, Galahad requires an emotional and physical exam which ironically enough, he just started working on.”

A little sigh came out of his pretty pink lips. God, he was beautiful. Even as a teen. He looked more tired than usual though and had a sort of black stripe on his hair? Where did that come from?

-“Wot about da protocol? Y’s gonna do sumfin about tha’ or ‘s it a loss cause?”

-“I refuse to do any changes to the protocols after the events of Golden Circle. You can only give up your independence to be claimed as-”

-“Yeah, yeah, underage n’ guardian shite. Woteva’.”

-“Hey, Eggsy?”

-“Yeah?”

-“Try not to break the flat if I end up being your guardian.”

He snorted softly and rolled his eyes picking up a sleeping JB from the floor.

-“Fok off, Rox.”

A pretty troubled, gorgeous forbidden little fruit that is Eggsy Unwin.

-“Eggsy.”

-“Yes, ‘Arry?”

-“About that stripe on your hair.”

-“Wot stripe?”

Roxy looked up from her report to look at his hair.

-“I didn’t see that before. When did you dye that in?”

-“Da fok are y’ two talking about?”

She resumes to take a picture and shows him.

-“Bloooody Hell. I honestly don’t know.”

-“Weird.”

-“ ‘m keeping it though.”

Harry wasn’t speaking. He was listening though. The most beautiful of human beings was in this very room. Sure, his accent was coming out rougher than usual, he might have less muscle definition but most peculiar, his aura, once incredibly overwhelming, is now gone. A gloomy spirit is all that’s left. 

-“Sir? Are you alright?”

-“Of course, why may I ask?”

-“Just curious.”

-“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must leave.”

Eggsy's POV:

-“Wot? Now? Why??”

Tha’ came out more desperate than it should have. Hopefully he didn’t notice...

-“I have meetings scheduled for today, Eggsy. I have to leave.”

I groaned making him chuckled softly n’ leave. A few minutes passed n’ gave a screech waking JB up.

-“You’re a hardcore bisexual twink and a mess.”

-“Rox, y’ ain’t helping!”

She laughed softly and hugged me. I love Roxy as a human being so much but she can be a dick sometimes.

-“You’ll be dating him when you're older.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's make a few things clear.
> 
> 1 This chapter will be the only one that would be a little happier and the rest will be gloomy until chapter 10 then 15, etc. I hope you get how I'm gonna do this. 
> 
> 2 I can draw. I'm a decent artist so, if I wanna be extra, I'll draw a specific scene BC I like it or to simply explain something like the black stripe thing.
> 
> 3 Would it be okay for Harry to be younger in this story? Like, he would be 27 but would have the experience and maturity of a 57 year old or do I leave it as huge age gap? (This could also affect Merlin.)


	6. A birthday and a...villain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would be sad but it's Colin and Harry's birthday so I had to make a reference at least. Also, the link you have there is to see my drawing of Teenager Eggsy.

[https://www.instagram.com/p/BneDw2rB_Hi/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=rx0mr0yjnvm7](https://www.instagram.com/p/BneDw2rB_Hi/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=rx0mr0yjnvm7)

The week progressed and Harry came to visit more often. Eggsy felt safer than before knowing he was around but something was still wrong, something unexplainable.

-“...I had sudden urges. Completely uncalled for. A desire ta-ta harm, ta destroy me own body. Like sum one ‘s manipulating me from da other side.”

Stephen (*snorts* Not a Marvel fan btw. Movies are good but not a fan.) his therapist/psychologist was calmly taking notes. Carefully calculating his next question.

-“Has this happened before or it is a first experience, Eggsy?”

-“It’s happened before.”  
-“When?”

-“There’s many. When Tilde broke up wit me n’ she wasn’t gonna take me back, it was unfixable. Da moment I thought Roxy n’ da others died, me world scattered. When mum was left alone to grieve n’ under da hand of Dean. When...”

He kept quiet for a moment, a little sniff came out along with a broken answer.

-“When I saw ‘Arry die at da hands of Valentine.”

-“How did it feel? Put it to words.”

-“I was shattered. I didn’t dare fink tha’ he died. I felt disbelief. It was too soon ta take ‘im away!”, his eyes were threatening to go crystal mode.

-“I-I wanted ta go wit ‘Arry..”, his voice cracked near the end as he proceeded to curl up.

-“He was da only man tha’ was proud of me after years of being a disappointment!”, he cried.

The psychologist set his notepad down and extended his arms for a hug.

-“Come here.”

He slowly uncurled and hugged him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

-“We’ve all been there. We all had someone to look up to when the world was dark. Harry was an outstanding field agent and now, wonderful King. We admire him.”

Little hiccups and eye rubs was all Eggsy did. He wanted Harry safe and alive.

-“Shhhh. It’s okay. Let’s try the technique. Breathe in, breathe out.

A moment passed.

-“See? Much better.”

-“I-I don’t know wot I’d do if he was gone...I’d...”

-“What would you do?..”

There was unpleasant silence. He didn’t respond.

-“Eggsy?”

-“He would kill himself.”

His voice was off.

-“What? Who?”

-“The boy.”

-“What boy?”

-“Eggsy! He’s not strong enough to resist the urge of death!”

He pushed the psychologist away and growled.

-“What is wrong with you??”

-“He’s nothing! Crossing paths with us was a mistake!”

-“Who’s “us”, Eggsy? What are you talking about?”

There was no answer. Eggsy had fainted. He slowly approached to check his pulse. The stripe had extended to his eyebrow in a straight line...

-“Merlin? Are you there?”

-“Yes, Stephen. Why?”

-“Eggsy fainted. Something strange happened.”

—Time Skip—

From outside the room, Stephen and Merlin were talking while Harry And Roxy, were inside with Gary.

-“What happened, Stephen?”

-“Well..”

Eggsy ’s POV:

I looked at his worried face, I don’t recall anything from this morning’s appointment except for the fact that I clearly went there.

-“Fok..Wot happened?..”

-“You fainted halfway the emotional debriefing.”, said Roxy.

I rubbed my eye roughly then my temple.

-“Don’t do that, it won’t make the pain go away faster, Eggsy.”

I looked at him and softly shrugged.

-“Woteva’...”

I sat up slowly and looked at him. He was wearing something different than normal. Still a suit and tie but the colours were odd. I snorted softly at his sense of fashion.

-“What?”

-“Y’ look fokin’ terrible, ‘Arry.”  
-“Eggsy!"

-“ No, Rox. Let me have dis. ‘Arry. Y’ look like a British Keanu Reeves from da Victorian Age. “Thou shall die!” ”

-“How dare you.”, He faked offense.-

I laughed while Roxy apologized on my behalf to Hart.

“Wot day ‘s it today?”

-“September Ten. Why?”

-“Oh my stars, It’s y’r birthday!”, he said, eyes open wide and bright.

-“Yes but-”  
-“I have y’r gift n’ everyfin!”  
Harry started sweating bullets at to where the gift was. If it was at Michelle’s flat, he was going to get fucked trying to extract it.

-“It’s at y’r place. I bought it a while ago.”

{-“Good grief, thank goodness.”}

-“Are y’ gonna celebrate it?”  
-“I don’t think so, Eggsy.”

-“Wo- Are y’ insane? We’re throwing y’ a party mate.”

-“No.”

-“Yes, ‘Arry.”

-“No, Eggsy.”

-“Yes, we will, ‘Arry.”

He chuckled and gave in.

-“Alright. Surprise me.”

And surprise him, he will. Eggsy instantly dragged all the agents and staff available to make up an Old Fashioned Kingsman Birthday™ (XD) for Harry. They used a hidden ballroom, Golden, silver and black were the colours that decorated the room. It only took a few hours to fix a few things up.

A large table with handsome silver plates filled with food was organized nearly. Pigs in a blanket UK style, cucumber bites, sausage pinwheels, all sorts. Some pastries were also there like custard tarts, Eton Mess, spotted dick, etc. There was another one but that one was full of gifts. 

-“Higher, little more ta da left! Perfect!”

-“Eggsy.”

-“Hey, Rox!”

-“Wow.”

-“I know, right?”

-“The Staff's efficiency to have this done in just a few hours is incredible.”

-“Dis party ‘s gonna be a banger.”

-“Don't be cocky.”

-“It fokin’ will!"

Eggsy was proud of the results. The party had started around 8:45pm and everyone was here. Including the birthday gentleman. Eggsy was being supervised but somehow got away sneaking a few shots of Scotch and a beer. The greatest signs of revelry, of course.

He had a few bites to eat to level the drunkenness out. He had a few peeps at the gifts, the little bastard. Eventually he ended playing around with all of the other agents’ dogs after one of them stole his medal. Everything was exquisite. Exquisite? The fuck?

-“Wot do y’ fink, ‘Arry? Best party ever?”

-“A little wild for my taste but yes.”

-“Close enough.”

-“Come on. I'll announce dinner. I'm starving.”

 


	7. Authors Note

Okay, hi hello. I just wanted to say a few things. I'm sorry for not posting another chapter, I'll do it very soon! I'm not giving up on this story. I'll try to draw some more young Eggsy and try to focus more on the Harry-Eggsy relationship. 

The reason I put eventual romance in the tags has a few reasons. One of them being that Harry and Eggsy don't play the part of A Father and Son bond very well in the movies. They don't look good in that role. A father and son duo that's perfect is Tony Stark and Peter Paker. That's a perfect example.

I've been mentally stumped. My creativity isn't being expressed like it used to.

Just know, I'm not giving the story up. I want this to grow and to make other people enjoy it. I'd love to see art of what I created, gives you that giggling and excited rush.

But for now, that is all. Thank you.

-Prince


	8. “A Small Meeting”...

Everything was fine. Until Eggsy lost it again recently with Roxy in physical therapy. They were working on self defence and a little bit of hand to hand combat when it happened.

-“Gary. Gary, look at me.”

-“Rox. Get out.”

-“What, why?”

He clutched his shirt and started hyperventilating.

-“Eggsy, Eggsy, look at me.”, she said while holding his cheeks.

-“Roxy...Roxy, help me...I can’t...”, his eyes, crystal form and worried.

-“Merlin, Code G. Repeat, Code G. I’ll-”  
She stopped talking.

-“...You’re not going to do anything...Roxy..”

His hair has gone full black including eyebrows. His eyes were brown instead of blue-ish green/green-ish blue. A wickedly smug smile plastered on his face.

-“Lancelot. Lancelot, come in.”

-“I think, me and you deserve a meeting.”, with that, he attacks first with a head-butt.  
Roxy stumbles back, giving him time to grab a large knife.

-“You shouldn’t leave these out for the child to grab, you know.”

He swings towards her stomach but misses. He growls and swings again.

-“Eggsy, what is wrong with you!?”

{-“This won’t work easily...doesn’t matter though. I’ll still find a way..”}

He turned his body and threw the knife directly at the power breaker in the room in attempts to cut the lights. It worked somehow, the lights were gone

-“Fuck! Eggsy?”

There was silence. As if nothing was happening. She pushed one of the buttons on her glasses for Nightvision.

-“Lancelot, come in.”

-“Merlin? Are you there?”

-“What happened?”, he ask while trying to find some footage before the room’s power died.

-“Eggsy’s gone mad!”

She looked around yet she couldn’t make out his outline.

-“Permission to neutralise the threat?”

Silence again. Christ, silence is the least she wants to hear right now. She’s worried about the fact that Eggsy is nowhere to be seen apparently.

-“Merlin. Merlin, are you there?”

-“I’m here.”

-“Permission to neutralise the-”

A scream and a bullet sound played one after the other.

-“Lancelot! Lancelot! Come in!”

{-“She couldn’t have died. There’s no way. She’s still alive. She’s still there.”}

-“Roxy! Roxy, come in!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while. I really hope you enjoy the concept of it. I will try to post two chapters weekly. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
